


Bodie takes a Holiday

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Community: flashslash, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie has to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bodie takes a Holiday

.

He stood on the balcony and gazed out at the shimmering moonlit sea, surprised by just how much it looked like the pictures in the travel brochure. Sleep just wasn't happening. He’d run away. It wasn't in Bodie's nature to run away and certainly not from something he wanted.

***

Two days ago, he'd stalked away from the bomb site only to have Ray follow him and throw him up against a wall in the underground car park. As Bodie had turned to defend himself, Ray had kissed him for the first time. Bodie had started to kiss him back, but then pushed him away.

“Are you scared of me, Bodie?”

“No, I'm scared of _me_.” Bodie had turned and walked quickly back up the slope to the street.

Cowley had been happy as a pig in shit with the operation and had stunned them both by giving them a week off. Bodie had glanced across the room to see Ray staring at him like the last steak left hanging in the butcher's shop window.

As they'd left headquarters, Ray had murmured something about knowing just the thing to help Bodie overcome his fears and said he'd be stopping by later that night. The reference wasn't lost on Bodie.

He’d gone to buy bread, milk, sausages and whisky and seen the sign in the travel agent's window near his flat for a last minute package deal to Benidorm. Within hours he'd been on a crowded plane to Spain, neck deep in British tourists with _Kiss-Me-Quick_ mentalities.

***

A hard rap on the hotel room door, followed by a loudly hissed “It's me, you bloody fool,” let him know the running was over.

 

.


	2. Bodie comes Home

.

He’d followed Bodie down into the car park with no clear thought as to his next move other than to offer what comfort he could. He’d expected to deal with Bodie’s rage, but what he hadn’t expected, after holding back the impulse for months, was that he’d kiss Bodie. He’d still been in shock when Bodie had kissed him back, if only for a few moments, before pushing him away.

They’d exchanged a few terse words and Bodie had stalked away. He’d reached the top of the slope when the car bomb had gone off, throwing him up into the air like a rag doll.

***

Bodie’s skin seemed almost transparent against the hospital sheets, the fork of every blue vein clearly visible. Ray had been precariously balanced on the edge of the bedside chair for hours, clutching Bodie’s hand and listening to him mutter senselessly about sausages, whisky and Benidorm.

As the muttering had gradually become an endless litany of Ray’s name, Ray had leaned in very close to Bodie’s ear and whispered “I’m right here, you bloody fool.”

The slight press of Bodie’s lips to the side of Ray’s face let him know that Bodie was awake.

 

.


End file.
